Aprendiendo sobre la paternidad
by Affinitty
Summary: -¡Primero nos piden que cuidemos a un tonto huevo y ahora esta lata rosa llena de cables! No puedo creer que nos den estas estúpidas pruebas -Y yo no puedo creer que me tocó contigo, Pataki. Pero sólo me queda aceptarlo. La vida es así- contestó irritado Gerald, harto de los inútiles lamentos de su rubia acompañante
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! No me pertenece**

**Bien, les presento mi segundo one-shot**

* * *

**Aprendiendo sobre paternidad responsable**

* * *

Un gruñido parecido al de un oso resonó por toda la preparatoria pública de Hillwood. Todos los alumnos se miraron entre sí, con una mezcla de susto y exaltación. Todos sabían de quién debía provenir dicha expresión de rabia, pero necesitaban saber a quién iba dirigida.

-¡Estúpida máquina!- fue el grito que rompió el silencio y dio la señal de que nadie estaba bajo la amenaza Pataki.

-Helga, deberías tranquilizarte- habló un moreno que la acompañaba mientras quitaba al extraño juguete robótico de las manos de la chica- Si rompes a nuestro bebé, nos reprobarán a los dos

-¿Bebé? Esta cosa parece una rama electrónica pintada de rosa- refunfuñó Helga

-Entonces ya tienen algo en común- contestó Gerald riendo, recibiendo en contestación un fuerte golpe en el hombro

-¡Primero nos dan un tonto huevo y ahora esta lata rosa llena de cables! No puedo creer que nos den estas estúpidas pruebas…

-Y yo no puedo creer que me tocó contigo, Pataki. Pero sólo me queda aceptarlo. La vida es así- contestó irritado Gerald, harto de los inútiles lamentos de su rubia acompañante

-Deja de decir cosas tontas, pelos necios y dame a esa cosa

Helga extendió su mano en dirección al chico, pero él inmediatamente apartó al juguete de las manos de la chica.

Ella lo observó desafiante. Debía ser muy tonto para molestar con un juego tonto a Helga G. Pataki.

-¡Dame esa cosa Geraldo!- gritó al fin, abalanzándose sobre el chico

-¡Jamás!- gritó el chico dramáticamente, imitando una pose que había visto en alguna película

-¡Dámelo o verás lo que te haré, pequeña sabandija!

-¿Y dejar que lo rompas? ¡Ni lo pienses Helga!- contestó Gerald, alzando al "bebé" hasta dejarlo fuera del alcance de la chica.

Helga gruñó y amenazó, pero nada hizo que el chico desistiera de su firme causa: mantener a salvo a su tarea.

-Tal vez…si me lo pides amablemente, podría hacerte el favor de dártelo- dijo Gerald con retintín pues nada podría hacerle sentir más superior que el hecho de ganar a Helga en altura

-Sigue soñando, pelos necios. No necesito de ti ni de ese estúpido aparato- resolvió la chica, encontrando así la manera de salir victoriosa sin tener que admitir que el chico le sobrepasaba por unos centímetros –Pero, si sigues molestándome con esa cosa, necesitarás un aparato que te mantenga con vida, zopenco. ¿Escuchaste Johanssen?

La amenaza iba en serio y la posición del puño de Helga (convenientemente enfrente de la cara del moreno) le agregaba un toque neorrealista a la escena.

-¡Gerald!- se escuchó detrás por lo que la rubia se apartó un poco para que Arnold y Lila pudiesen acercarse al moreno y comprobar que seguía vivo

-Tranquila, señorita perfección, no le hice nada a tu amigo- refunfuñó Helga cruzándose de brazos

-Helga, no era eso lo que nos preocupaba a Arnold y a mí. ¿Qué tal está tu bebé?- contestó dulcemente mientras se acercaba curiosa hacia el juguete mecánico

Gerald hizo una mueca de fastidio. ¿Acaso nadie se preocupaba por él?

-Pues les informo que está bien. Es una máquina así que no creo que vayamos a matarlo en una noche- contestó a regañadientes, enfadada por la presencia de la pelirroja.

-¡Oh, Helga eres tan graciosa!- rió Lila, ignorando la mirada asesina que la rubia le dirigía- ¡Yo estoy en verdad muy contenta de que me haya tocado con Arnold pues a ambos nos encantan estos bebés electrónicos! Nosotros llamamos a nuestro pequeño bebé Jeff ¿Y ustedes?

-En realidad no le pusimos…

-Sophia- respondió Helga, interrumpiendo a un extrañado Gerald- Nuestro trocito de cielo se llama Sophia ¿no es así Gerald?

-Sí, nuestro trocito de cielo…- repitió el chico perplejo-…se llama Sophia

-Es tan tierno que nuestro pequeño Jeff tenga como amiga a Sophia. Podríamos llevarlos a pasear juntos ¿saben?

-Me encantaría, pero Geraldito y yo estaremos tan ocupados con nuestro pequeñín que no tendremos tiempo de ver a nadie- ahora la maldad se hacía evidente en las palabras de la rubia- ¿Sabes querida? Tendrías que invitar también al bebé de Rhonda ¿no? ¡Para que todos los lindos bebés estén juntos! Estoy segura de que sería muy tierno

Arnold observó extrañado a la joven rubia. Ya había comprendido la burla oculta en sus palabras, pero no entendía el porqué del repentino comportamiento hostil. Lo peor es que Lila no parecía darse por enterada y seguía con la "interesante" conversación sobre "bebés"

-Tienes razón, Helga. Jeff debe conocer inmediatamente al pequeño Rubert

-¿Rubert? ¡Que nombre tan adorable, querida!- animó Helga divertida, mientras hacía una señal para que se fuera- Ve inmediatamente, antes de que tu pequeño bebé crezca. Ya sabes como crecen los bebés de hoy en día

-Helga, eres tan graciosa. Espero que te vaya bien Sophia y dale un fuerte abrazo de mi parte- agregó inocentemente Lila, antes de marcharse llevando abrazado a Jeff

-Vaya esposa te conseguiste, viejo- bromeó Gerald una vez que vio alejada a la pelirroja- espero que sean muy felices.

-Gracias, te deseo lo mismo Gerald- contestó el rubio, siguiendo el juego

-Si, claro- agregó sarcástica Helga- felicidades, cabeza de balón. Tú, tu esposa y tu pequeña latita rosa tienen el hogar soñado

-Helga, creo que le debes una disculpa a Lila- contestó seriamente Arnold -¿Por qué la molestas?

-Yo sólo seguí el juego de la linda familia feliz, camarón. No entiendo que te molesta- refunfuñó, agarrando de un manotazo a "Sophia"

-Sabes que no debiste burlarte así de ella- razonó el rubio acercándose un poco

-¿Porqué? ¿Arruino tu gran familia feliz?- dijo ella bruscamente, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo por encima de la cabeza, en una típica pose de superioridad

-Deberías ser más amable con los demás- insistió el chico, tomando a la chica de la mano- ¿Sabes algo? No creo que necesites hacer esta prueba, porque "estoy seguro" de que serás una maravillosa mamá

Dicho esto le dio un suave beso en la mejilla que dejó sonrojada a la chica por unos minutos

-¡Por favor! ¡No hagan eso enfrente de Sophia!- se quejó Gerald, quien había sido cruelmente olvidado por ambos –Debí haber cambiado de compañero cuando tuve la oportunidad. Creo que ahora Harold sería una mejor opción.

Justo en ese momento una extraña maquina rosa salió volando hasta chocar contra el techo y romperse en mil pedazos. Era el pequeño "Rubert" jugando con su papi Harold.

* * *

**Bien, esto lo escribí para devolverme al mundo del fanfiction que ya tenía bastante olvidado. Si se lo preguntan, la pandilla está en la preparatoria y tienen que hacer trabajos como el de cuidar el huevo en la serie **

**Perdón por haber hecho a Lila un poco...inocen-tonta. A mí me cae bien, pero necesitaba su alma pura y bondadosa para molestar a alguien xD**

**Gracias por leer, por favor dejen comentarios. Si son positivos me animarán a escribir más y si son negativos a mejorar!**


	2. Chapter 2

-Manual de usuario: atención manéjese con cuidado- leyó Gerald en voz alta, mientras intentaba equilibrar las múltiples hojas del manual y a su bebé en una mano.

-¿A quién hay que manejar con cuidado? ¿Al manual o al bebé?- preguntó sarcástica una rubia a su lado, arrebatándole el artefacto rosa al tiempo que lo estudiaba con la vista

-Al bebé Helga…- dudó -…o al menos eso creo

-¡Por favor! ¡Esta cosa pesa una tonelada! ¡Es como si me pidiesen ser delicada con un ladrillo!

La rubia caminó por la habitación con el bebé en mano, examinando los objetos decorativos de la habitación del moreno.

-Vaya, Geraldonio, tienes buen gusto para la decoración

-¿Eh? Gracias

-Estaba siendo sarcástica, genio

-¿Porqué siempre tienes que comportarte así?

-Porque me incomoda tu habitación…es…muy retro- Pero, siendo sinceros, lo que le incomodaba era estar en esa habitación, estando los dos solos.

-¿No tienes ventanas Geraldo? ¿Por qué no la abres? ¡Tengo calor! ¿O acaso tienes miedo de que tire a Sophia por la ventana?

Gerald apartó su mirada del texto. Llevaba media hora intentando leer ese extenso texto y solo conseguía entender la primera frase "manéjese con cuidado". Y, para empeorar, a cada momento la chica lo molestaba con alguna absurda pregunta que lo dejaba más confundido…

-¿Porque no la abres tú? Estás más cerca y por lo que veo, no tienes nada mejor que hacer

Helga bufó observó al moreno con una mirada de "¡¿tengo que hacerlo todo yo?!" , pero el chico simplemente se limitó a concentrarse en su lectura.

-¡Vamos pelos necios! ¿Qué tan complicado puede ser encender a nuestro bebé? Se aprenden más cosas en la práctica…

-Helga, no quiero reprobar por culpa de tu impaciencia. Ya estoy terminando de leer esta página, así que enseguida te mostraré como se enciende- mintió

-¡Oh, genial Geraldito! ¡Ya terminas la primera hoja! ¡Nos falta muy poco para ser buenos padres! Ahora sólo te queda por leer…¡otras cincuenta páginas!

-Helga, no tengo muy buen humor así que…-el moreno se quedó mudo. Allí, frente a sus ojos, Pataki había puesto el objeto rosa de cabeza, buscando algún interruptor.

-¡No es un control de televisión! ¡Helga! ¡No tiene un botón de encendido!

-On/off, genio- sonrió triunfante mientras mostraba orgullosa su descubrimiento: un pequeño botón rojo

-Que sea rojo no lo hace necesariamente un botón de encendido- cuestionó, no queriendo admitir la derrota

-Dí lo que quieras, perdedor

-Está bien. Sí tiene un botón de encendido. Pero no lo aprietes hasta que revise de vuelta el manua…

Tarde. Un sonido metálico lo volvió a dejar callado y observó el inquietante movimiento de Sophia, quien temblaba convulsivamente, hasta que, finalmente, rompió a llorar.

Pataki hizo una serie de gestos, que se contradecían entre sí, pues quería gritar, llorar y reír al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Como la callamos?!- más que una pregunta, fue una orden.

-¡Te dije que no la encendieras hasta que yo te dijera!

-¡Pero también me dijiste que no traía botón de encendido! ¡Y déjame recordarte que te equivocaste!- diciendo esto, dio algunos bruscos movimientos que resbalaron a la pequeña hasta el suelo

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Gerald, deteniendo la caída justo a tiempo- Si tanto te quejas, ¿por qué no lees tú el manual y yo la intento callar?

-Claro, pero tienes que ser delicado con mi pequeña- murmuró, molesta por la desconfianza

El moreno suspiró abatido pues este trabajo iba a ser uno de los más largos de su vida. Tomó al "bebé" mirándolo con desconcierto. ¿Cómo callaría a esa cosa? Sophia lloraba y movía sus piernas en forma circular, como si se tratara de un juguete poseído.

-¿No alcanzó el presupuesto para "bebés" de mejor tecnología?- pensó en voz alta

-Considerando que la pequeña Sophia pasó antes por otras dos generaciones, debemos estar agradecidos de que aún conserve sus brazos- agregó la rubia sin perder el toque ácido que la caracterizaba. Se desconcentró de las hojas que tenía en las manos mientras miraba fijamente a Gerald.

La situación era tan tonta que daba risa. El moreno había cuidado antes a Timberly, y por ello se creía capaz de tratar con cualquier extraño robot simulador.

Sin embargo, el repentino enloquecimiento de Sophia era algo que lo había tomado por sorpresa y no sabía como controlar la situación.

-¡Sophia! ¡Sophia! ¡Cálmate!- canturreó al tiempo que la mecía bruscamente en sus brazos.

-Hey, ¿porqué no le cantas una canción de cuna?- opinó la rubia, intentando contener la risa

-¿Por qué no te dedicas a tu trabajo, Pataki?- mencionó Gerald molesto.

Sin embargo, acercó su rostro a Sophia y empezó a susurrar una antigua melodía.


End file.
